


A Little Bit of Something

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Something Borrowed [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I refuse to use the other name, M/M, Married Sheith, PWP in ch 2, Shmeith, does that make them swingers?, drunk shiro is a bab, fuckbuddies matt, matt loses years off his life, much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Hey Maaaattt.” Shiro half sings, half slurs over the back of the couch where he's currently sprawled. “I gotta question for yooou.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The post marrying threesome I wanted to see in the world, rated for the part 2 that will be spicy.

“Hey Maaaattt.” Shiro half sings, half slurs over the back of the couch where he's currently sprawled. “I gotta question for yooou.”

Tipsy Shiro is undeniably the most fun Shiro that Matt knows, which is why he doesn't fight the grin curling against the rim of his bottle as he reaches out to nudge a toe into Shiro's ribs. He's just glad that nothing really changed between them after the whole wedding debacle – he's still got his two best friends, and he never feels like the awkward third wheel any more than he did before, when they'd make the pining eyeballs at each other. Aside from a bit of a dry spell this last month or two his life is going pretty great. He can afford to field a few ridiculous questions from the overgrown puppy across from him.

“Go for it big guy.”

Shiro nods at him, eyes wide. “I am big.” He looks between his own hands and Matt's, brows furrowing before he leans forward and wraps one around Matt's whole calf. “You are not big.”

Wiggling his toes in Shiro's face, Matt's laugh startles a blink out of his friend.

“Your question?”

“Oh, right!” Shiro perks up, hand squeezing the trapped leg like it's nothing more than a pencil. His smile blooms, earnest and disarming as he leans in. “D'you still wanna fuck Keith?”

Matt sprays his sip of beer right into Shiro's face, sputtering and coughing as Shiro wrinkles his nose and uses Matt's pants to wipe himself off.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Matt wheezes out, thumping himself on the chest as he scowls at Shiro's bewildered expression. “You guys are married now, we haven't done anything.”

“I know.” Shiro blinks at him like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “You're not doing anything with anybody.”

“Gee, thanks.” Matt grumbles into his bottle with another long pull and takes back all previous charitable thoughts about his friend. “Just remind a guy he's not getting the dick.”

“You could though.” Shiro's tone is entirely too reasonable, still open faced and smiling as Matt sends him a hard side-eye. “Keith wouldn't mind sharing.”

“I didn't think Keith was the one who would mind here, buddy.” Matt mutters, reaching up to pinch between his brows. “Aren't you two monogamous, til death do you part and all that?”

Shiro shrugs back at him, still cheerful as he flops a hand around the table next to him in search of his drink. “You don't count though.” He finds the bottle and gives a happy grunt of triumph, pulling it to his lips before pausing mid sip to toss Matt a grimace. “No. I mean... you count a lot... you know?”

“No.” Matt deadpans, not bothering to pull his hand away from his eyes. This is why Keith is usually the one to babysit Shiro when he's drunk, he knows how to handle these things in a way that won't end up with Matt smothered in his sleep. “I'm pretty sure you don't want me to fuck your husband when you're sober.”

“Matthew!” Shiro gasps, scandalized, dropping the now empty bottle onto the carpet. “You gotta fuck somebody sober the first time, how else do you know it's all good?”

“No... Shiro you... ugh.” Dragging the hand down his face, Matt can feel the twitch start in his eye. Time to switch tactics. “And what exactly are you going to be doing while I'm fucking Keith, hmm?”

Brightening, Shiro shrugs and gives Matt a once over. “I dunno, maybe fucking you.” He ignores the strangled squawk that crawls out of Matt's throat, and hums in thought. “But I bet Keith could take both of us... he's pretty, uh... stretchy.”

Matt can't do more than stare at him slack-jawed as Shiro considers the elasticity of Keith's asshole.

“What.”

“Yeah, you know.” Shiro makes a circle with one hand and sticks his pointer finger through it, then leans over to thrust the whole horrifying thing at Matt. “Then you put in yours.” He slides his finger diagram over Matt's pinkie where it lays limp on his knees. “Ta-da!”

It's officially the most surreal moment of Matt's life as Shiro slides the whole mess back and forth over his limp hand with an encouraging smile, as if Matt just doesn't get the implication.

“Shiro.” It leaves him as little more than a strangled wheeze, eye twitching violently now as the hand motion continues. “What the fuck.”

Shiro's forelock flops ridiculously as he cocks his head and stills the motion of his arm. “Do you get it?”

“ _Yes I get it._ ” Matt hisses, yanking his hand back to his chest with crazed look. “What are you _doing_?”

“Oh!” Shiro chirps, smile back on his face. “Propositioning you.” He nods decisively and pats Matt's knee, then scowls a little and clarifies. “For sex with me and Keith.”

“You've hit your head.” Matt decides, standing and gathering all the beer bottles strewn around them. “Or you've had way too much to drink, or...”

“So that's a no?” Shiro's tone is small and pouting as he trains his best puppy eyes on Matt. His shoulders slump almost comically as he heaves a gusting sigh. “I told Keith he should be the one to ask.”

“Wait, what?” Matt's starting to feel like this is some sort of horny fever dream that he's going to wake up from feeling vaguely guilty – either that or he's the one that hit his head. “Why would Keith ask?”

“Because he's cuter.” Shiro's definitely pouting now, elbows braced on his knees as he drops his chin into his palms. “You'd probably agree to it with him here to sweeten the deal.”

The entire situation is utterly ridiculous... as if Shiro wasn't 100% Grade A beef... as if he wasn't a tall glass of water in this time of thirst – coming entirely from left field to smash Matt in the psyche.

“Shiro, you're a fucking idiot, you know that?” Matt grunts, tossing the bottles into the recycling bin before shuffling over to the couch and flopping down next to him.

“I know.” The little floof of hair bobbles as Shiro nods, resigned to his fate. “It was worth a try though.”

“Yeah, it was.” Matt rubs a hand across Shiro's shoulder blades before giving him a thump and heaving himself back off the couch. “Ask me again tomorrow morning when you're sober.”

“I will!” Shiro calls after him down the hall, sounding cheerier by the moment. “I'm gonna ask with the cute one this time!”

“Sure buddy.” Matt yells back, shaking his head as he shuts his door, certain Shiro won't remember.

Shiro remembers, blearily, and promptly wishes he didn't.

“Keith.” He groans, rolling over into the warm body next to him and earning a mouthful of hair. “Keith wake up.”

“Mrghh.” One bony elbow catches him in the ribs as Keith reaches up to drag the pillow over his head. “M'dead, go away.”

“No, _I'm_ dead.” Shiro whines, shaking his shoulder. “I think I blew it with Matt last night when we got drunk.”

It's enough to make the pillow rustle, one eye squinting out into the dim light of the room.

“How'd you do that?” The question is muffled into the pillow and punctuated by a jaw-cracking yawn. “M'sure it's not that bad.”

“It was terrible.” Shiro flops onto his back and throws an arm over his eyes. “He thought I was fucking with him, and I was so drunk, and-” He gasps, pulling his arm away and staring at Keith in horror “-I made him DP my finger hole!”

Keith sputters under the pillow at that, unable to play the supportive husband as he curls onto his side and laughs until his sides hurt. “Shiro, what? _Why?_ ”

“It was a metaphor!” Shiro buries his face in his palms. “A logistical guide to the process!”

“He knows how the process works Shiro, trust me.” Keith grins at him, eyebrows wiggling. “And that doesn't sound like a no from him.”

“It's just as bad!” Shiro insists, pulling the covers over his head. “He told me to ask again when I was sober.”

“Well?” Keith shoots an expectant look at the door. “Go get him, tiger.”

“Go with me?” Shiro turns the full force of his puppy-dog eyes on his husband, complete with trembling lower lip. “You're the only thing I have to offer.”

Snorting, Keith reaches down and grabs a handful of cock, earning a yelp. “I beg to differ there.” He leers at Shiro's flustered face for a second before taking pity on him, slapping him on the flank and rolling out of bed. “Alright then boss, let's go seduce our nerd.”

Shiro can only stare at the long line of Keith's back as he shimmies on a pair of lacy briefs and turns to offer a hand to the bed.

“You coming?”

It's enough to get him scrambling upright himself, embarrassingly chubbed already just from Keith's quick squeeze... at least it'll look good in a pair of silk boxers.

“You'll do the talking this time?” The smile he throws at Keith is saccharine, eyelashes batting as he wills himself not to give Matt any more ammunition. “You're the pretty one.”

Keith just snorts and shakes his head, strolling out of the room in all his lacy glory. Matt's at the counter when Shiro pokes his head out of the door, coffee mug frozen mid lift as Keith puts a little more swing in his step before leaning on the counter.

“Hey Mattycakes.”

The mug clinks when it hits the counter, echoing the sound of Matt's teeth when his jaw clicks shut.

“Jesus fuck, he wasn't joking.” Matt wheezes, giving Keith a blushing once over before slapping a palm to his eyes. “Alright, what are you two playing at.”

Keith huffs a laugh, bumping his hip against the counter and beckons to a chagrined Shiro who can't help but trail after him into the kitchen.

“No jokes Matt.” Keith purrs, lifting a hand to drag it through Matt's long hair. “No blackmail, no pranks.”

“Please no pranks.” Shiro echoes, startling Matt as he's mid nuzzle into Keith's scritching fingers.

He cracks one tentative eye open, gaze flitting between the two half naked men.

“Alright, what's the deal here?”

Keith grins down at him. “Good boy.” He turns to wink at Shiro's stupefied form. “I told you this would work out fine.”

Shiro can only shake his head as Matt eyes him. “That was not talking.” He crosses his arms and bumps Keith with his hip. “He could be agreeing to play checkers for all he knows.”

“At least I didn't 'DP his fingers.'” Keith fires back, air quotes and all as Matt's eyes bulge out with a strangled noise.

“Hey uh.” Matt pipes up, fingers drumming on the counter as he gnaws on his lip. “He's right here with the world's most confused boner.”

Keith snorts again, rolling his eyes. “I've given you much weirder ones.”

It's the first time since the wedding Keith's been so open about their history and Matt darts another nervous glance toward Shiro's placid face.

“Right, yeah.” He clears his throat and tugs at the collar of his sleep shirt. “Then you guys got married and stuff sooo...”

Keith throws a look to Shiro, eyebrows raised and head cocked. Shiro nods back with an easy smile.

Matt feels a bead of sweat run down his back.

“Well...” Keith drawls, walking his fingers down Matt's shoulder and across his chest. “You're horny, I miss you, and Shiro's curious.” He smiles, all teeth and eyes sparkling with mischief as he boops Matt on the nose with a long finger. “Isn't that reason enough to ask?”

“I mean, sure.” Matt wheezes, going cross-eyed in an attempt to track Keith's finger. “But you gotta promise not to let the terminator kill me the second I touch you again.”

Shiro barks a laugh at that one, shoulders relaxing all at once as he grins at Matt. “Is that what you were worried about?” He shakes his head and raises his eyebrows at where Keith is trailing burning paths across Matt's chest. “It was my idea.”

“Yeah, okay John Wick.” Matt grumbles, giving him a hard side-eye. “Not like you could snap me in half for ogling your husband or anything.”

Keith snickers and lets himself lean against Matt's chest. “He only does that when it's not approved ogling.” His teeth graze Matt's earlobe and sink in just a little. “We'll get you a permit.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Matt squeaks, squirming under the intense gaze of the guy whose husband is currently nibbling on his ear while unable to conceal his rapidly tenting boxers. “Five to seven days by mail?”

Chuckling, Shiro palms himself and smirks. “Get with the times Matt, it's digital delivery.” He steps closer and lets metal fingers settle on a bare knee. “Two for one sale right now if you're interested.”

“I'm interested.” The words wring out of him an octave higher than normal as those fingers trail up his thigh, drawing a breathy laugh from the lips at his ear.

“Then it's settled?” Keith's lips graze him again, making his skin erupt in goosebumps as Matt nods.

It's been way too fucking long to turn down an offer like this.

“Yeah.” Matt stares up at Shiro with wide eyes as Keith's teeth graze his neck. “How're we gonna... you know...” One hand makes a circle and slides itself onto the fingers creeping up his thigh, his own joining them from the other side. “Finger DP?”

Shiro's jaw drops as Keith lets out an ugly braying laugh and falls back against the counter.

“Oh my god, Shiro no.” He gasps out, one hand clutching his chest as he looks at Matt's hand and accompanying shit eating grin. “ _That's_ what you did to him last night? Oh my god, no wonder he left.”

Shiro doesn't quite sulk, but it's close.

“It was a metaphor!”

He scowls at Matt's wiggling eyebrows, flicking him on the knee in retaliation.

“You're a bully.”

“You're a cute drunk.” Matt retorts, snapping his teeth at Shiro's blush.

“Isn't he?” Keith sighs as he looks between them both. “You're gonna look so good fucking him.”

“Oh?” Matt startles, swiveling to look at Keith. “Is that how it's going down?”

“I mean, I'm going down.” Keith winks back before eyeing Shiro's package with purpose. “But you probably don't wanna take that thing without a little warm up... no joke-” He waves away Matt's attempt to advocate for his ability to take the dick. “-and I miss your tight little ass.”

Matt's jaw clicks shut for the second time that morning.

“Well.” Shiro drawls, dry as can be. “I guess I'm on the bottom of the bottom then?”

Keith leans over to peck him on the nose. “You can take the most weight, sweetheart.” He jerks his head toward Matt's skinny frame. “We don't wanna crush him during round one.”

Matt pokes a bony finger in between the two of them, waggling it at eye level before bringing it back and pushing his hair from his face. “When exactly is round one of this... thing?”

Keith blinks at him and shrugs before turning to Shiro who shrugs back.

“I mean, I've already got my cute underwear on?”

“No.” Shiro grunts, cutting him off. “I haven't even brushed my teeth.”

“Ah, yeah.” Matt wrinkles his nose and plucks at the front of his grungy t-shirt. “I'm with Shiro on this one, I just had a cup of coffee too.”

Keith only pouts for a moment until Shiro wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him close to kiss his temple.

“Sorry, baby.” He glances up at Matt with questioning eyes. “Soon?”

Matt shrugs back, all snark. “You're the married couple, don't you write down your sex in a planner in advance?”

Rolling his eyes, Keith twists in Shiro's arms to stick his tongue out. “Har har, asshole.” He sniffs in Matt's direction. “I'll have you know we fuck spontaneously all the time.”

“I know.” Matt deadpans. “We have thin walls and unsanitary couches now.”

“Not just the couches.” Shiro teases, winking as he nods at the counter Matt leans against.

Matt doesn't even flinch. He was probably the first one to get bent over this counter, and he sure didn't bother to disinfect it after.

“You're a stallion, Shirogane.” Matt teases right back before draining the rest of his mug and hopping off the stool. “Anyway, I gotta go be somewhere less awkward.”

Eyes rolling, Keith punches him on the shoulder as he walks back to his room.

“Text me your schedule, we'll pencil you into the booty calendar.”

Shiro cocks his head like a confused puppy.

“We have a booty calendar?”

“We do now.”


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, getting penciled into the booty calendar of your newlywed best friends with ten years of sexual repression under their belts means that they're going to be ready to go first... and often.

Keith pops in on Matt in the shower just a day later, wiggling a little notebook with a grin.

“Ready for your appointment?”

“Wha- now?” Matt sputters underneath the spray, soap dripping into his eyes. “Can't you give a guy a twenty minute warning?”

Keith pouts – or at least Matt think he does, but he can't fucking see with his eyes burning.

“But you're already clean – I could eat that ass for dinner.”

Matt groans and thumps his head onto the tile, still swiping at the foam invading his delicate membranes. “I'm clean cause I gotta work early tomorrow and don't have time to shower if I want to sleep.” He aims a glare through the foggy glass to where Keith probably is. “You would know that if you penciled my schedule into your little book there.”

He can practically hear Keith's eye roll.

“I'm gonna be real with you, Matt.” Keith shuffles closer and wipes a little spot of the glass clean so he can make eye contact. “I literally just wrote 'dick o'clock' with a question mark on every page.”

They do not do the slippery tango in the shower.

The rest of the week goes about the same way.

Shiro tries to sidle up to him at work, hinting about a locked office and some free period of Keith's - but if Matt's gonna get dicked down he's sure as hell not doing it anywhere near Iverson. Just the thought of getting walked in on is enough to wilt his boner for the next several hours.

The next day Keith ambushes him when he walks through the door, long legs wrapped around his waist and a tongue in his mouth. A strong pair of hands come up behind him, tugging him back until his ass grinds against an impressive bulge. Shiro's lips descend on the back of his neck, sucking a mark there with just the right hint of teeth. Keith breaks the kiss with a gasp, tugging frantically at Matt's belt before realizing he can't manage it and stay wrapped around him at the same time, so he steps one leg down – right as Shiro grinds forward again – and trips Matt.

They go down in a heap of smashed heads, elbowed balls, and bruises. Another frowny face gets added to the calendar.

On Friday Shiro tries to surprise them with a homemade dinner - lasagna and wine to set the mood. It works so well they forget about the burner left on and have to spend several pantsless minutes fanning smoke out of the house.

The lingering smell of burned sauce isn't exactly an aphrodisiac.

Neither is the surprise visit from Krolia on Saturday when she strolls in with Kosmo just as Keith wrestles Matt's shirt off from where Shiro has him nestled between his thighs. He barely manages to dart out of the bedroom and slam the door behind him before Kosmo barrels into him, covering his inside out shirt in slobber and stepping on his dick with his doggy paws.

They share a lunch just shy of awkward as Keith rethinks his spare key policies.

The next work week goes much the same, filled with suggestive glances in the hallways and fingers that graze teasingly as they pass in the cafeteria – but something always comes up, some errand that can't be put off or a bad case of food poisoning... It's enough to make Matt want to spontaneously combust with anticipation and sheer thirst when he can hear those two taking each other apart at night.

Which really isn't fair, sharing is caring after all.

A particularly loud groan echoing through the house makes him snap and throw the covers off himself. Who cares if it's one in the morning, who cares if he has to be at work in six hours? His dick is going to peel itself off his body and slither under their door in about thirty seconds if he doesn't get some relief _now_.

“Hey, horny fuckers.” He knocks on the door to their room a little harder than necessary before pushing it open. “I'm fucking dying over here...” He trails off, slack jawed as a mostly clothed Keith and Shiro sit leaned against the headboard, reading glasses in place as they flip through a magazine together.

“I told you that'd get him over here.” Keith smirks up at the door, nudging Shiro gently with his elbow. “Matt's a voyeur.”

“Hey!” Matt squawks, puffing up and adjusting where he's half hard. “If you weren't moaning like a whore in church I wouldn't be kicking your door in.”

Shiro's gaze is disgustingly fond as he pats Keith's thigh. “He does have a set of lungs on him, doesn't he?”

“Shut up.” Keith's cheeks heat as he grumbles at his husband. “It was your idea to try to get him in here.”

“And it worked didn't it?” Shiro's lecherous grin lights something in Matt's blood as he shoots a wink at the door. “Here he is, ripe for the taking.”

“Uh...” Matt squints at them, trying to ignore his own blush. “I thought I was doing the taking?”

Keith snickers and waves away his concern with the flap of a hand. “Semantics.” He uncoils himself and strolls over to the door, hooking a finger in Matt's t-shirt and walks them backwards toward the bed. “The important part is that you're here now.”

“You could have just asked.”

“That's what I said,” Shiro pipes up, hands sliding to caress Matt's thigh as Keith pulls his knees onto the sheets. “But you go to bed at nine like an old man.”

“Correction,” Matt reaches out to poke Shiro in the chest, admiring the firm muscle there. “I go to my room and beat off at nine while you two watch jeopardy and play checkers or whatever married couples do.”

Keith rolls his eyes, fingers making quick work of the drawstrings on Matt's pajama pants. “We're married, not eighty.”

“Same thing,” Matt breathes out, eye blowing wide as Keith dips his hand below the waist with a wicked grin. “Shiro's nearly there.”

“Hey!” The protest is less of a growl and more of a pout as Shiro leans up to press himself against Matt's back, hips rolling as he shimmies the fabric down to reveal Keith's hand teasing at the head of Matt's cock. “I'm like seven, thank you very much.”

“Way to make me feel like a creep,” Matt gasps, torn between grinding back on Shiro's impressive bulge and into Keith's grip.

The decision is made for him when Shiro squeezes down on his hips, laying himself back with Matt on his chest. Keith clambers to follow, his hands pushing up the planes of Matt's abdomen to add his shirt to the growing tangle of clothes on the floor.

“Now isn't that a pretty picture,” He murmurs, lips quirking as he takes in Matt's frame bracketed by Shiro's thighs. A quick dip down and his tongue follows the trail his fingers made, laving up to Matt's nipple and drawing a moan from his bitten red lips. “My two favorite meals on one platter.”

“Hey... I thought we agreed no vore.” Matt's nervous giggle trails off into a whine as Shiro begins to suck on the delicate skin behind his ear.

“Is he always this chatty in bed?” Shiro's chest rumbles underneath him, the roughness of his voice sends shivers down Matt's spine.

“Nah.” Keith grins down at them, eyes glinting with mischief as his fingers rub at the beading pearls on the crown of Matt's cock. “Only when he's nervous.”

“We'll have to help him relax then,” Shiro purrs and Matt can feel the smile pressed into his temple. “Can't have our best friend feeling anything but amazing.”

“O-oh.” Matt squeaks out, feeling all of sixteen again and entirely overwhelmed by the sensation of four hands and two mouths working over his body. He's certainly not going to complain - not when Keith's hand slips between them, fingers slick with lube as he teases at Matt's rim.

“Let go, Matty.” Keith mouths at the trail of hair above his belly button, dark eyes nearly glowing in the lamplight. “Let us take care of you.”

“Holy shit.” Matt breathes out as Keith's fingers push in, back arching and ass rubbing up against Shiro's thick length behind him. Two strong hands clamp down on his hips and drag him into a slow roll timed to the thrust of Keith's hand and the grind at his back. “Oh god, this is gonna be over quick...”

“Hah-” Shiro grunts, nipping at Matt's earlobe as he watches Keith swipe his tongue over the head of Matt's cock in little kitten licks. “It's cute that you think you're only getting off once.” Keith snorts his agreement before swallowing Matt all the way down, fingers quirking inside him - the only thing that saves him from being utterly impaled by Matt's jerking hips is Shiro's iron grip shifting to band an arm tight across his waist. “Nah-ah, none of that.”

Matt can't do anything but pant, breathless as Keith sucks his soul from his dick and prods mercilessly at his prostate. It's almost too much when the gleaming prosthetic lets go of his hip, bruises already forming, and slides up to twist his nipple.

“Oh god, oh fuck-” His head slams back into Shiro's broad shoulder as his hips strain forward. “Oh fuck, please I can't-” Shiro hushes him, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder as Matt heaves for breath, feet scrabbling in the sheets while Keith takes him apart and Shiro abuses his pretty pink nipples.

“Come on, be a good boy and come down his throat,” Shiro whispers, sinking his teeth into Matt's neck and loosening his hold on him. “Fuck his pretty mouth.”

“Ah-ah!” Matt gasps, one hand shooting down to tangle into Keith's hair as he chases his release, the other reaching behind him to pull Shiro into a filthy parody of a kiss. The sight is enough to make Keith moan around him, throat vibrating around his cock as he swallows him down – and then he's shuddering through his release, hips pumping into the wet heat of Keith's mouth. “Ooh _fuck._ ”

His fingers spasm and loosen in Keith's hair, giving him enough room to pull off and wipe his mouth with a knowing grin.

“You've been eating fruits.” Keith's cocked eyebrow would be almost offensive, but Matt's pretty sure there isn't a single solid atom left in his body – especially not when Keith crawls up him to pull Shiro into a kiss, licking into his mouth to share the taste of his come.

“Huh.” Shiro cocks his head like he's pleasantly surprised. “That's better than I expected.”

“Rude,” Matt wheezes out, still gasping and mildly irritated that neither of them are so much as breathing heavily. “M'perfectly.... healthy.”

“Uhuh,” Keith drawls, leaning back down from where he'd been stroking through Shiro's hair to rub his thumb across Matt's lips. “That's why you practically had scurvy before you moved in with us.”

Matt's attempt to bite it is sluggish at best and draws a cluck of admonishment from the chest behind him.

“Now, is that anyway to thank the hand that just sent you to another dimension?” Shiro's chuckle against his skin sends a thrill through him, and suddenly Matt understands a little bit of Keith's obsession with his beef.

“Give me five minutes-” Matt groans, twisting in Shiro's loose hold to straddle his hips, rocking down to slide his spent self against Shiro's length, which looks uncomfortably swollen from lack of attention. “-then I'll send _you_ to another dimension, Shirogane.”

The crinkle of Shiro's eyes is boyish and unfairly adorable as he leans down to knock their foreheads together. “Looking forward to it, Holt.”

Keith clears his throat behind them, lube slicked fingers wiggling in time with his eyebrows. “In the meantime...” His hand disappears from Matt's view, drawing a squeak and a blush from Shiro seconds later.

“Is that the same hand?” Matt blinks back down at Shiro's rapidly darkening cheeks as he melts into a puddle under Keith's ministrations – then he twists back around to raise an eyebrow when Keith merely hums an answer. “Doesn't that make us like... I dunno... ass brothers?”

The slick sounds stop as Keith squints at him, drawing a disgruntled noise from their beneficiary.

“Ass brothers?” Keith echoes, clean hand dragging down his face. “Really Matt?”

Matt can feel his shoulders hunch defensively. “Yeah, you know...” He wiggles his fingers and shoves them through a hole made by his thumb and pointer finger before pulling them out and shoving it through another made by his thumb and pinkie. “Like blood brothers.”

“Huh.” Shiro nods under him, thoughtful as he considers Matt's hand and Keith's own. “I guess we kind of are if he didn't wash them.”

“What? No.” Tone reaching well into exasperated, Keith resumes his ministrations and tries not to grind his teeth into a pulp. “You're the worst.”

“Well, we can't both be the worst,” Matt corrects him, smugly pillowing his cheek on Shiro's pecs as the man writhes. “Right Shiro?”

“R-right.” It's not quite a whine, but it's close – and only gets closer as Keith narrows his eyes and shoves in another finger.

“This is why we never did this before,” Keith grumbles, leaning down to nip at Matt's exposed ass. “You two are bullies.”

The sting of teeth makes Matt yelp and jerk his hips forward, dragging a breathy moan from Shiro as their cocks slide together.

“I'll be good,” Shiro promises, head tipped back and eyes fluttering shut. “I'm always good for you.”

“Gross,” Matt grumbles, inching up to suck bruises onto the skin of his exposed throat. “You're a pushover.”

Keith laughs and swats Matt's ass before caressing up the length of Shiro's thigh. “You should hear him beg when he's all tied up.” Long fingers dig into the meat of his ass and squeeze. “He's such a good boy for me.”

Matt's scoff comes out closer to a burble into the hollow of Shiro's throat as he rolls his eyes.

“Trust me, I know... we have thin walls.”

“Pfft.” Keith rolls own eyes right back as he adds another finger and scissors Shiro open. “Like you're complaining now.”

“I'm complaining now,” Shiro whines out, at least half an octave higher than normal as he tries futilely to fuck himself down onto Keith's hand, trapped under Matt's weight. “Can someone fuck me already?”

“Impatient.” Keith clicks his tongue as he draws slick fingers out and pats Matt on the flank. “Would you like to to the honors?”

Matt swallows hard, biting his lip as he takes in the flushed face of his best friend, their cocks rubbing together with every breath and needy roll of Shiro's hips. “I... if it's okay with Shiro?”

The gust of air from Shiro's snort is enough to ruffle Matt's hair from his face.

“Holy fuck Matt,” Shiro growls, snapping his head up to glare as he pointedly thrusts upward. “If you don't get your dick in me in the next five seconds I'm going to cut it off, mount it to the shower wall, and fuck it myself.”

Matt scrambles off him so fast Keith nearly takes a heel to the balls behind him.

“Hey!” Keith swats at Matt's ass again with a huff, stepping back admire the way Matt grabs underneath Shiro's knees and hoists his thighs back to his chest. “Watch it.”

“You heard the man,” Matt grunts, not bothering to turn around as he slicks himself up with the excess lube and lines up at Shiro's waiting hole. “My dick isn't about to become your décor.” The first push in steals his breath away as Shiro clenches down and arches his back with a moan. “Oh _christ_ you're tight.” His thighs tremble as he nudges in further, dragging Shiro toward him by the thighs.

Keith steps up to his back with a chuckle, his own hard length pressing up against Matt's back as he drapes over them both, one hand reaching out to drag a fingertip down Shiro's abs.

“He hasn't bottomed all week,” he whispers, sly as he feels a shiver run down Matt's spine. “Wanted to keep his little hole pretty for you.”

“Oh god.” Matt whimpers, twitching inside already as Shiro clenches again with a silly little grin.

“Is it working?” He reaches down to pull on his own cock, biting back a whimper as Matt gives another half thrust into him. “It's been torture waiting.”

“Yeah,” Matt wheezes as he does his best to calculate the gravitational forces in Shiro's ass that are trying to kill him on the spot – if he hadn't already come this would be embarrassingly short. “S'great.”

Keith, the asshole, is still laughing behind him, hands wandering all over Shiro's body before sliding up Matt's thighs, scratching his fingers through the coarse hair above his dick.

“You look so good filling him up.” The words come out as a puff of air against his ear followed by trailing lips. “Splitting him open like that for me...” Hands shift around to his ass, gently spreading and teasing at his still slick rim. “But you'd look even better stuffed full of my cock.”

“God, please.” Matt chokes out, collapsing to one hand on top of Shiro as he widens his stance. “You two are going to kill me.”

Shiro's abs bunch as he leans up enough to kiss Matt's sweaty hair and run a reassuring hand down his back. “Someday probably, but not doing this.”

Normally it would earn him a laugh, but all Matt can manage is a sharp inhale at the blunt press of Keith's cock.

“Easy buddy...” Long, calloused fingers join Shiro's in petting his spine, thumb rubbing along his ribs. The press turns into a stretch and just a hint of delicious burn as Keith slides forward, then pulls out a bit just to work himself in further. “There we go.”

The sensation borders on too much, sparks skittering through his nerves and behind his eyes as Keith's fingers wrap around his hips to guide him. Even thinking about thrusting into Shiro right now is going to light him on fire - but he doesn't have much of a choice when the man in question puts his muscles to use, planting his heels and rolling up to meet the motion of Keith's thrusts. He's well and thoroughly fucked.

It's slow torture being the meat in a Shirogane sandwich, helpless as Keith draws nearly all the way out, pulling him out of Shiro as well before pushing them back inside as Shiro rises to meet them. The sounds – moaning, slapping, slick and obscene - leave his head spinning. The hot breath against his neck makes him feel like he's going to burn out of his skin if he doesn't get some relief.

“Okay?” Teeth rake his nape, latching briefly, but the sting clears his head enough for the words to register. It takes a moment to realize that the overwhelmed whimpers are coming from his own mouth.

“I-” Matt chokes, falling onto his forearms at a particularly well aimed thrust. Shiro groans under the weight and takes the opportunity to place a hand on Keith's wrist, stopping his movements.

“Gonna roll you over,” he mumbles into Matt's hair as Keith pulls out of him, then eases them over until he's riding him. “We'll make it good for you buddy.”

He's too overwhelmed to do anything but nod as Shiro starts rocking his hips, barely lifting off as Keith comes back up behind them and eases inside. His arms come up around his husband as he molds to his back, clever fingers twisting at dusky nipples. The sight alone is almost enough to end Matt right there.

Then they really start to move and all rational thought leaves his body.

His blood is molten as Shiro clenches down each time he bottoms out, back arched and moaning and strokes himself. Shiro's other hand is tangled with Keith's over his heart, knuckles going white whenever Keith lays another claiming bite into his shoulder. It shouldn't even be possible with the way Keith's hips are snapping into him, knocking sense and coherency from Matt's body and striking him deep enough it makes him want to gag on his pleasure. He doesn't even realize he's crying until Shiro's hand stops stroking, hips slowing as he wipes at Matt's cheeks.

“Hey, you good?” The question is gentle, a counterbalance to the way Keith has stalled in him – pressed fully up against his prostate as he hooks his chin over Shiro's shoulder with a look of concern.

“Please,” Matt all but sobs, hands fisting in the sheets around him. “God please don't stop I need-”

“ _Oh.”_ Shiro hums, leaning forward again and picks up his pace until he's riding him into the mattress. He slides his forearms underneath Matt's shoulders and tucks his face in the crook of his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there as Keith takes advantage of the new space and hikes one of his thighs up. “We've got you.”

The new pace is brutal, ripping choked noises from Matt's throat as pleasure sears through him on both ends. His head whirls and the bubbling in his abdomen crests until he can feel himself clamping down on Keith's cock with a whine he'll later deny making. The sudden pooling of heat inside him is enough to set Shiro off as his hand flies over his own cock, striping Matt's chest between them in a sticky mess. Keith doesn't last much longer with Matt's spasming walls around him and the porno of a lifetime playing out in real time in front of him. His hips stutter to a halt with a groan as he pulses inside Matt, just barely resisting the urge to collapse on Shiro's back and probably crush them to death. Instead, he heaves a few shuddering breaths and gingerly pulls out, admiring the way he begins to drip. Groaning, Shiro lifts himself up and off, crawling far enough on shaky limbs to not smother Matt before dropping back down onto the bed in a heap.

Keith can't resist snagging his phone and snapping a picture of the two of them thoroughly debauched, used, and dripping.

“I heard that,” Matt grunts, not bothering to lift his head as his thighs keep twitching. “This was a scheme to get my nudes wasn't it...”

Keith snorts and sets the phone back on the dresser before crawling into bed with them. “I already have your nudes, loser.”

Shiro nods into the pillow and reaches over to pat Matt's knee. “They're very nice nudes.”

Matt huffs and throws an arm over his eyes. “I didn't get any of Shiro's nudes.”

“I didn't have any to share then.” Keith shrugs, worming his way between them for objectively disgusting cuddles. “And after that I didn't know you wanted them.”

“Well,” Matt hedges, rolling over to throw a leg across Keith's hip as he reaches to scratch at Shiro's nape. “I don't _not_ want them.”

Shiro lifts his head up enough to smile at him, preening as he leans into the touch. “You can have some, if you want.” He folds one arm across Keith's waist and molds to his back, sliding the other arm underneath his neck to tangle into Matt's hair. “You make a pretty good... uh... friend.”

Matt represses the snort, because he _is_ a good friend.

“Thanks Shiro, you guys are pretty good friends too.”

“You two are so awkward.” Keith's snicker is cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn as he settles into the warm hold from either side. “Good fuck, _friends_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FREE OF THIS. FINALLY


End file.
